Split Deal
by marceline799
Summary: Finnceline and a little bit of Flinn. Flame Princess can't stand it anymore, she keeps finding Finn mourning over their last relationship so she decides to stand up and take care of it so she goes to Marceline for help.
She flew through the air and felt the breeze flickering through her hair, she laughed. She lowered herself into a forest. She fixed herself up from all the wind. She wore her favorite outfit: Her Fire Kingdom Royal Armour. Flame Princess, saw a lake ahead through the trees. As she walked, the lake became closer and closer. She flew up to it and stared at her reflection, she was proud of herself. She got over a messy break up and became the King of the Fire Kingdom by throwing her dad off the throne. She smiled. She heard a noise, it sounded like talking and crying. She shrunk down, only being a few inches tall. Phoebe made her way toward the noise.

She hid behind a tree and looked around it. She saw him, her ex. Finn the human. He was sitting on a jetti, staring at the lake with his feet hanging over the edge. She sighed. She continued to stare and eevesdropped on his own little conversation. "Come on, Finn," he whispered, she moved in closer. She could hear him more clearly. "Just get over it, it's no big deal!" he told himself off, she raised an eyebrow. What in Ooo was he talking about? She decided to keep listening even though it was pointless. "It's easy! Why am I finding this so hard to do!" he yelled, she rolled her eyes. Spit it out already! "She's not THAT special, right? Oh, who am I kidding? She was awesome and beautiful an- What am I doing?! This isn't helping!" Finn shouted. "I just have to get over Flame Princess! That's it!" he yelled, her eyes widened. That makes more sense. She looked downcast. Phoebe felt bad. The break up was pretty brutal. Even though he kind of deserved it. But if he's been feeling horrible for THIS long than he deserves some slack. She thought about it. A lightbulb appeared. "Aha!" she smiled and flew off into the sky.

She flew past a lot of forests until she found the destination. She walked inside, it was cold, dark and damp. But her flames were brightening up the cave. The echoes of her footsteps bounced all over the walls. She walked forward and saw a house ahead. She was at Marceline's cave. She walked up to the door that entered her house. She knocked on it, leaving little burn marks. Footsteps were heard inside the house. The door opened. "Hello?" she stared at the girl that was engulfed in flames. "Are you okay? Do you need a fire extinguisher?" Marceline laughed,

"No, I'm fine," Flame Princess gave her a dark look,

"Okay, geez. What do you want?" she raised an eyebrow,

"I have a favor to ask,"

"No," Marceline turned around to go back inside,

"No wait!" Flame Princess tried to grab her hand but realised that she couldn't,

"Ugh! What is it?"

"Just hear me out,"

"Hearing,"

"I'm Finn's ex,"

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you. You dumped him cold," Marceline scoffed,

"Yeah, that's me," she blushed,

"What about him?"

"I've been feeling guilty about that lately,"

"Should be,"

"Can you just listen?"

"Whatevs,"

"I need you to do something,"

"What?"

"I need you to flirt with him,"

"No chance,"

"Why not?"

"Me and Finn are NOT a thing and we never will be. We're just friends,"

"He won't get over me and unless someone else comes into his life,"

"So, you want me to do it? Why me?"

"Cause you're the closest girl he knows and I'm obviously not gonna ask Bonnibel," she crossed her arms,

"I get that but there are like 50 other princesses, dude,"

"55 exactly,"

"Yeah. Exactly my point. Why not them?"

"Because I know he wouldn't be into them,"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know, I just do!"

"Okay geez!"

"So you'll do it?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Okay if you agree to this, you'll flirt with him,"

"Yeah,"

"If you become interested in him than you can be with him,"

"Obviously but it won't happen. Keep going,"

"And if it doesn't work out than I'll get you something,"

"Like what?"

"A boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Awesome!"

"Wait. What would happen to Finn if we didn't work out? Wouldn't he just be double heart broken?"

"I don't know, I'll figure it out,"

"Alright, fine,"

"Deal?"

"Deal," Marceline and Flame Princess shook hands.

It was night time. Marceline flew through the air and made her way to Finn, Jake and Beemo's Tree house. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she rolled her eyes. She landed on top of the house. Finn and Jake were playing videogames in the living room. "Did you hear that?" Finn asked,

"No," Jake answered still concentrating on the game,

"Hm. Weird," Finn continued to play. Marceline turned invisible and made her way down to the living room window. Finn looked over to the window, it started to open slowly. "Uuh, Jake?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Can you see that?"

"No," Jake was still staring at the screen,

"Dude, look!"

"No, I'm trying to win!"

"JUST LOOK!"

"BOO!" Marceline appeared infront of them,

"AAAAHHHHH!" they screamed,

"AHAHA! You guys are SO easy to scare!" Marceline laughed,

"MARCELINE!" Jake yelled, throwing the controller on the ground,

"Ahaha! Hey Marcy," Finn waved,

"Hey dude," Marceline smiled,

"Can you NOT scare us for once?" Jake glared at her,

"Nope," she grinned,

"I hate you," Jake picked the controller off the ground,

"Hate you too," Marceline scoffed,

"What's up?" Finn asked, happy to see Marceline after so long,

"Not much, you?"

"Yeah... Not much," Finn blushed, thinking of Flame Princess,

"Hey... You wanna go for a walk?" Marceline scratched the back of her head,

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. Just to talk I guess,"

"Sure," Finn stood up,

"Later Jake," Marceline flew out the window,

"Bye," Jake shot her an angry look,

"Bye Jake," Finn waved,

"Later man," Jake continued to play the game,

"Catch!" Finn jumped out the window,

"Ah!" Marceline dove down and catched Finn,

"Thanks!"

"Dude," Marceline gave him a straight face,

"Heh. Sorry," Finn smiled bashfully,

"Come on," Marceline lowered him on the ground. They started to walk. Well, Finn did anyway. Marceline floated beside him. "So, what should we do?" Finn asked,

"I don't know. Just talk," Marceline shrugged,

"Oh. Sure," Finn smiled, they awkwardly walked together,

"So, how are things?"

"Pretty good, I guess,"

"How's your life? Any issues or problems, Monster slaying gone bad, Love life, video games, etc," Marceline asked casually,

"Wait, what? Love life?"

"Yeah, any problems?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about that,"

"Come on, we're friends! Plus, you've already told me about Flame Prince-" Marceline bit her lip,

"Yeah..." Finn looked down at the floor,

"Hey hey! It's okay, that's what friends are for! To talks about this stuff," Marceline placed her hand on his shoulder,

"I guess... But still," he sighed,

"Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?"

"What do you wanna do? I'll pay," Marceline placed a hand on her heart and her other in the sky, resembling a promise,

"Uhh... I don't know. What's there to do?" Finn asked,

"Let's find out," Marceline went right up to his face, causing him to blush and she pulled him up through the air,

"AAHH!" he screamed,

"I thought you'd be used to this by now!"

"We haven't done this is ages!"

"Yeah..." Marceline became sad, she missed the old times with Finn, she felt bad for never visiting. A tear fell down her cheek, she sniffed. Finn laughed as they flew through the air. He looked up at Marceline, his smile disappeared. She was crying. "Hey! What's wrong?!" Finn yelled over the pressure of the wind,

"Nothing!" Marceline wiped her cheek,

"No seriously!" Finn shouted,

"I'm fine!" Marceline yelled back,

"SQUAAA!"

"Huh?" Finn and Marceline looked ahead and saw a large bird heading right toward them,

"AH!" Marceline tried to pull up but she was too late,

"AAHHH!" the bird crashed right into them, causing Finn to fall from Marceline's arms,

"FINN!" Marceline flew down toward him,

"MARCELINE!" he kept falling and falling, Marceline quickly got closer and closer. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They were inches from the ground. They were on a little island near the beach, where a single tree grew from it. Marceline started to sob. Finn was pressed against her, not being able to move. She was hugging him too tight. "Marceline, seriously! Something's up," Finn pulled away,

"It's just- It's just!" Marceline couldn't talk properly, she flew to the tree and sat on a branch,

"Just tell me. It's okay," Finn climbed the tree and sat next to her,

"It's..." she fixed herself up,

"Come on,"

"It's just... We used to always hang out and we were, like, best friends,"

"Yeah?..."

"It's like were not anymore, we completely lost touch and now you're not even used to flying anymore," they stared at the full moon,

"Marceline..."

"I can live forever, Finn. You can't. I'm wasting my time by not spending it with you. You can't live forever like me. I'm gonna lose you one day. And I'll regret never spending a single century of it with you,"

"Marceline, you can't expect to spend an entire century with me,"

"I have to atleast spend most of it with you, I'm gonna regret it when you die. One day, I'm going to remember all the fun times we had and just lose it,"

"I had no idea you felt this way,"

"Of course I do! You mean a lot to me! I just never show it sometimes. I may seem like a heartless vampire sometime-"

"I've never felt tha-"

"But I'm just really sensitive, I may seem like a punk rock chick but inside I'm just scared. I don't like getting too close with people because I feel like someday they're gonna stab me in the back because I let them get too close. But I know that's not gonna happen with you because you're the most awesome guy I know," Marceline gave Finn a side hug,

"Heh. Thanks Marcy, I really needed this conversation with you. It helps when you're depressed," Finn smiled,

"So. You wanna do something?"

"Nah, let's just stay here,"

"Okay," Marceline smiled.

The next day, Marceline flew back to the Tree house. She walked inside. "Finn! You ready to go?!" she yelled into the house,

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Finn yelled from upstairs,

"OKAY!" she yelled back,

"What are you guys doing?" Marceline saw Beemo climbing down the ladder,

"Oh, hi Beemo,"

"What are your plans for this afternoon?"

"Lunch and then the beach,"

"Oh cool, it sucks because I can't swim otherwise I'll die," Beemo said casually as he walked off,

"Okay," Marceline scoffed,

"DONE!" Finn jumped down the ladder,

"Cool, let's go!" Marceline flew out the door as Finn followed behind,

"Where are we going?"

"WE are going out for LUNCH,"

"Heh. Where?"

"What do you wanna eat?"

"I'm hankering for pizza," Finn told her as he ran by her side,

"Me too!" Marceline laughed,

"Let's go to Pizza Sassy's!" Finn did a cart wheel,

"Woop woop!" Marceline fist pumped the air as she flew faster,

"Not so fast!" Finn ran after her as they made their way to Pizza Sassy's in the Candy Kingdom.

They made their way to the Pizza restaurant. "PIZZA SASSY!" Finn yelled into the shop,

"WHAT?" a large candy person walked out from the back of the shop,

"WE WANT PIZZA!" Finn shouted at him,

"ALRIGHT! STOP YELLING!" he told him off as he told the cooks what to make,

"Nice going," Marceline rolled her eyes,

"Hey, I love my pizza," he shrugged,

"You didn't even tell him what we wanted,"

"He already knows what I want, I come here a lot,"

"What about me? I don't,"

"Already covered. I told him if a vampire girl comes in, give her an all red pizza," Finn crossed his arms proudly,

"That's cool,"

"Mhm!" Finn nodded. They had to wait a half an hour for their pizzas. So they sat down and talked. "What do you usually do on Saturdays?" Marceline asked him,

"Adventuring, video games, walks, food, sleep, practice for battle, you know? The usual,"

"Sure sure,"

"What do you do?" Finn asked as he played with a straw on the table,

"Bass, take Schwabl for walks, prank people, random stuff,"

"Oh yeah,"

"What did you get on your pizza?"

"The meat one,"

"Oh okay, what's on mine?"

"Random red stuff, I guess,"

"Oh... Right,"

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing!"

"Oh okay," Finn and Marceline talked for a bit longer until the pizza was ready. Finn paid for it and handed Marceline's pizza to her. "Thanks, Finney," Marceline opened up the lid and shot a look at her pizza. It looked delicious. "Where are we gonna eat?" he asked,

"The beach?" she suggested,

"Yeah! PIZZA!" Finn yelled as he ran out the store with his pizza held in the air,

"Pft!" Marceline laughed as she tucked her pizza under her arm and followed Finn. They made their way to the beach.

Finn and Marceline sat on a broken down jetti that was once Finn and Jake's gauntlet dock. "What about ice cream?" Finn asked,

"What about icecream?" she asked while taking a bite from her pizza,

"Would you go on a date with it?" Finn asked,

"Pft! What do you mean?"

"You just asked if I'd date a squirrel and I said 'no way, it would smell like nuts and I wouldn't be able to deal with that'. So, I'm asking you if you would date an ice cream,"

"Oh yeah, right. I probably... Wouldn't,"

"Why?! It's ice cream!" he slammed down a pizza slice,

"It would melt in like 3 seconds! Plus, if it was in my hands, it would be gone with in a blink of an eye," Marceline clicked her fingers,

"Oh yeah... True. That sucks," Finn pouted licking his fingers,

"Why do you wanna date an ice cream so badly,"

"Because it would be delicious!"

"But why date it? That doesn't make sense if you just wanna eat it,"

"I'll give you a scenario then. You walk into a restaurant with your new girlfriend; the ice cream. You have dinner, you laugh, all fun and games. But then, it's time for dinner. But oh no! There's no dessert! Oh yeah, that's right! My girlfriend IS dessert! And then you feed it to the rest of the restaurant where they're very grateful and they hoist you up on their shoulders and chant your name until the sun comes up," Finn laughed eating anothe slice of pizza,

"Such a realistic scenario," Marceline laughed,

"I'm the best at coming up with realistic scenarios," Finn said sarcastically and shrugged,

"I've got another one,"

"What is it?"

"Would you date... A monster?" she asked,

"A monster?"

"Yeah,"

"Probably not,"

"Why?" she asked taking another bite from her pizza,

"Well, it depends on the monster,"

"How?"

"Is it nice?"

"Most of the time,"

"Is it... Smart?"

"It's average,"

"Mean?" Finn ate some more pizza,

"Sometimes,"

"Good at kicking butts?" Finn faced her and dragged his feet up onto the jetti and crossed them,

"You bet ya,"

"Pretty?"

"Woo! Very," Marceline licked the bottom of her pizza box,

"What does it look like?"

"Awesome long black hair, rocking fangs, light pale skin, you know? What monsters would usually look like," she put her pizza box behind her,

"Oh, so she is pretty," Finn blushed finishing off the rest of his pizza.

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Done!" Finn closed his pizza box,

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Who would you date?"

"Out of who?"

"Anyone you know,"

"Probably... I don't know," Finn blushed when he thought of Flame Princess,

"Come on, you can tell me,"

"Alright fine... Flame Princess,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When are you gonna get over her?"

"I don't know! We dated, it's gonna be difficult to get over," he blushed,

"How do I get you to get over her?"

"I don't know,"

"How about an effigy?"

"What's that?"

"Building a life size model of someone you hate or want to forget and burning it,"

"That sounds super ironic,"

"I know, that's what's good about it," Marceline grinned,

"Fine. Won't hurt to try,"

"Sweet!" Marceline stood up, picked up Finn and flew up into the air.

Marceline sat at home and played her bass. She heard a knock at her door. She sighed and stood up. The door opened. Flame Princess stood there. "What's up?" Marceline asked,

"How are you and Finn doing?" she asked,

"It's going alright,"

"Good. Is he over me yet?"

"Obviously not. It's not that easy,"

"I know, I know! It's just hard,"

"How is it hard? He's the one going through the pain. You're just breezing through it,"

"I guess... I still feel bad though,"

"Whatever. It's still going to take time," she crossed her arms,

"What have you two been doing together?"

"We went to the beach and ate pizza, we had an effigy, we flew aro-"

"Wait wait wait... You had an effigy?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?"

"So you burnt a model of me?"

"Yeaaah. I still don't get the issue,"

"That's so mean!"

"It helps him cope with the pain! Plus, he felt kind of better after,"

"Ugh! Fine. What are you gonna do next time you see him?"

"I don't know. Chill I guess," Marceline shrugged,

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to do something more romantic than 'chilling',"

"Like what?"

"Hmm. How about... Dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah,"

"No,"

"Why not?!"

"It would be weird and awkward. Plus, that sounds like something you would do. Not me,"

"I guess but you still need to do something more romantic,"

"Fine. I'll think of something,"

"When are you seeing him next?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Think of something quick. Something romantic and fun,"

"Alright alright. Bye," Marceline slammed the door in her face and went back to playing bass. Thinking of something to do with Finn tomorrow.

The next night, Marceline set up a dinner date, not being able to think of her own idea and just going with Phoebe's. She sighed. This was the corniest thing she could have done. She set it under a curtain of fairy lights in the forest. Right in the middle was a single table with two chairs, covered in decor. She even hired a waitor. She grunted. In the distance, with her really good hearing, she heard twigs snapping. "He's here," she whispered. Marceline cleaned up her dress and neatened her hair. She was wearing a long red dress with red high heels and her hair was up in a bun, pinned back with a rose. Finn walked past the curtain and saw Marceline standing there. She cleared her throat.

Finn stared at her in awe when he saw her surrounded by fairy lights and a set up dinner. He blushed. He quickly shook it off and walked up to her. "Hey," his voice cracked. Marceline tried to hold back a snicker,

"Hey," she smiled,

"What's all this?" Finn asked looking all around,

"Something I prepared for us," she gestured to the dinner that was waiting for them,

"Oh," Finn and Marceline both went to the table and sat down. They sat there awkwardly as the waitor poured them drinks. "So..." Marceline started. "How's Jake?" she asked,

"He's fine,"

"That's good," she quickly took a sip,

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"All this. This is practically a date," Finn pointed out,

"What?! No!" Marceline tried to hold back her blush,

"Alright alright..."

"It was just a dinner... You know? A FRIENDLY dinner. That friends have," she looked away,

"Right right,"

"But why me?"

"I guess we never get t hang out that much and I wanted to do something nice,"

"THIS NICE? I mean, there's fairy lights everywhere, there's candles, dinner, roses, were in a forest at night, you're wearing a sexy red dress, there's a wai-" Finn was stopped,

"Wait. What did you say?" Marceline paused him,

"There's fairy lights everywhere?" Finn asked,

"No, the second last one,"

"Oh... Uhhh," he blushed,

"You think I look sexy?" she smirked,

"WHAT?! No!" he went red,

"Jeez Finn, if you get any redder I might have to suck the red out of your face," she laughed,

"Wha-! No! I- I mean! I don't know! It was jus-!" Finn tried to gather his words,

"Finn, calm down. It's okay, I'm only joking," she giggled,

"Oh. A-Alright..." Finn tried to hide his face,

"Finn?"

"Y-Yeah?" he tried to keep himself together,

"Did you really mean that? What you said. About me being sexy?" Marceline asked blushing,

"W-Well yeah. I guess..." Finn looked up at her embarrassed. Marceline thought about this,

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Marceline stood up and held her hand out,

"What? What about dinner?" Finn looked up at her still out of place,

"Just come on, it'll be ready by the time we get back,"

"Alright," Finn grabbed her hand and stood up.

As they walked through the forest, Finn kept staring down at the ground. Marceline noticed and tried to make him feel better. She smirked. "Hey, wanna go for... A RIDE?!" before he could say anything, Marceline pulled him through the air,

"AAH! MARCELINE!" Finn screamed,

"AHAHA!" Marceline laughed. She slowed down,

"That wasn't cool," Finn pouted,

"Oh come on, when did you go all soft," Marceline brought him up eye level and sat him on her knee,

"When I became responsible," Finn crossed his arms,

"Responsible?!" Marceline giggled,

"Shut up! I AM responsible,"

"Since when?"

"Since I learned that not every one is who they seem and they can brake your heart and easily leave you," Finn looked down,

"Dude... I would NEVER brake your heart... OR leave you. I'll always be here. By YOUR side," she poked his stomach,

"Heh," Finn giggled,

"You okay?" Marceline asked,

"I guess..."

"What's wrong?"

"Life's just weird,"

"You're telling me," Marceline scoffed,

"One minute, you're bonking monsters on the head like a tween and the next you start getting weird feelings in your bod,"

"What kind of feelings?" she raised an eyebrow,

"Feeling about girls. But then when you get one, they reject you and brake up with you. And when you find another girl, she's way out of your league or too old for you,"

"Oh. Right. You're talking about Bonnie, right? The girl that's way out of your league and is too old for you?"

"It was before. Now, it's someone else," Finn looked at Marceline and blushed. Marceline gave the same look,

"I know you're too good for me and WAY too old for me but I just can't help but feel tha-" before Finn could finish, Marceline placed her lips on his. Exchanging their first kiss.

Phoebe walked throught the forest, making her way to Marceline's house to check up on everything. Out of no where, she heard talking. She thought about this. Should she continue to Marceline's house or look for the voices? 'Marceline can wait' she thought to herself. She made her way to the mysterious conversation.

Flame Princess heard the voices more clear now, they were familiar. She walked behind a tree and saw Marceline and Finn floating in the sky. She quickly went back behind it. Thinking about her situation, she stealthily moved closer to the couple, not letting them hear or see her so she could hear them talk. She listened in.

"- That's way out of your league and is too old for you?" Marceline asked Finn,

"It was before. Now, it's someone else," Finn looked at Marceline and blushed,

"I know you're too good for me and WAY too old for me but I just can't help but feel tha-" before Finn could finish, Marceline kissed him. Phoebe gasped and covered her mouth. She looked away and after a few seconds, looked back. She saw Marceline slowly pull away. They both stared at each other and slowly smiled. Phoebe didn't think she'd be this jealous. It WAS her idea in the first place. Did she still have feeling for Finn? No. That can't be true... Can it?

The next day, Flame Princess visited Marceline again. She knocked at her door and waited. A few moments later, the door opened. "Hey, hot head. What's up?" Marceline opened the door with a smile,

"You seem like you're in a good mood," Phoebe tried to hide that she already knew what happened,

"Yeah. I guess Finn's over you now... Hopefully anyway," she laughed,

"Really? What happened?"

"We, uh... Kissed," Marceline looked away and blushed,

"Cool... That's great," she tried to not look jealous,

"Anyway, I guess you don't have to visit anymore since Finn is over you so... Bye," Marceline closed the door,

"Oh no... I'm not leaving just yet," Flame Princess turned around and made her way to the Tree house.

"Hey man? You've been day dreaming all day today. Are you okay? Did something happen?" Jake asked as he stared at the love struck Finn. He didn't answer. Jake frowned and left the room, not wanting to know. Finn stared out the window and sighed. 'Marceline,' he giggled. Suddenly, he saw Flame Princess come into view. "Wah!" Finn fell backwards all flustered. She flew through the window and stood before him. "Hi Finn," she waved,

"H-Hey FP. W-What are you doing here?" Finn scratched the back of his head,

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing. You seem very... Flustered," she smirked,

"I-I-I-Uh, I-I'm f-fine," he blushed,

"Come on, don't be like that," she giggled and bent down infront of him,

"I-Uhh,"

"What's wrong?" she leaned closer to him, inches away from his face,

"Uh!" he blushed prophusely,

"You don't have to be like that in front of me, you know?" she gazed into his eyes, Finn's eyes widened as she came closer.

Marceline hummed, thinking about the night before. She grinned and blushed. 'What a weird feeling... Being in love," she laughed. She was making her way toward the Tree house when suddenly she heard a crash. Marceline quickly stopped and became alert. She dove down to the house and placed her ear on the wall. "Oh, come one, Finn! Don't be like that!" she heard a familar voice, 'It's Phoebe!' Marceline growled. Marceline flew around the house and just outside the room they were in, she peered through the window.

She could see Finn stumbling around, trying to get away from Phoebe as she tried to woo him. 'Awe. Poor baby,' Marceline thought. 'Welp, time to barge in,' she quickly shoved the window open and dashed to Finn's side. "Are you okay?" she asked him, he nodded quickly, hiding behind her. "What are you doing, FP?!" Marceline hissed at her as she morphed into a monster form. "I didn't know I'd get like this! But I miss Finn and that night when you kissed made me realize that!" Phoebe yelled,

"Well, too bad! Cause he's mine now and it's too late for you! You're the one who wanted to get rid of him and you got me to do that so I did! We had a deal!" she growled,

"Wait... What?" Finn's shoulders dropped,

"I-I mean!" Marceline quickly spun around, facing Finn, only just realizing what she said,

"You... You only did all that because you were in a deal with Flame Princess? You were only with me because she... Made a deal with you?" Finn looked devastated,

"N-No Finn! That's not what it's like! I-I mean that's what it was like in the beginning... But not anymore!" she held onto his shoulders,

"No! You lied to me! And my ex was in on it! I can't believe you- Forget it... Go away. Both of you," Finn slapped her hands away and turned around,

"F-Finn... I-I'm sorry- I didn't mean..." Marceline sighed and quickly flew out the window with out another word. Flame Princess stared at the window, realizing what she did wrong. "Finn... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Just go, FP," Finn made his way to the ladder and climbed upstairs. Phoebe looked around the room and saw all the crashed plates and burn marks everywhere. "What have I done?"

Flame Princess climbed up into Finn's room. He was lying face first into his pillow. She heard small 'sniffs'. She sighed. Pheobe walked up to him. "Finn?"

"Go away," he moaned,

"I'm sorry for all this mess, I didn't mean for it to go like this. I was only doing it because I was tired of you always mourning over our past, I wanted you to get over it and Marceline was there to offer help. She wanted to help you, Finn," she placed her hand near his, he didn't respond. "The point is... I know Marceline loves you. You should have seen her when she was describing your night together. That was the face of someone in love. I've seen that face before, Finn... Trust me," Flame Princess smirked,

"What are you saying?" Finn sat up and faced her,

"I'm saying... Go talk to her, sort things out. I was being stupid. You two belong together," she smiled,

"Really?" Finn blushed, she nodded.

Finn walked up to Marceline's door and knocked on it. "FP! I don't wanna talk to y-!" Marceline swung the door open and was surprised when she saw Finn. "Hi," Finn blushed,

"H-Hey, what's up?"

"I'm just here to tell you that I talked to Flame Princess and she explained what happened,"

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'm willing to listen to you now,"

"O-Okay... It's just- I'm so sorry Finn, I didn't mean to hurt you. At first, it was a thing where I didn't want to be with you and I was only in it because she made me but now it isn't about that, Finn. I do want to be with you now and you have FP to thank for that. But all up, I'm really sorry for doing those things," she blushed. Finn didn't say anything. He walked right up to her "You're forgiven," he whispered in her ear and hugged her. She froze up and hugged him back after a moment. "I love you, Finn," she teared up,

"I love you too," Finn hugged her tightly.


End file.
